


Sneaky handjob from your loving girlfriend at the back of lecture hall

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your girlfriend is bored to death at the lecture, so you invent  a new way to pass the time… by getting each other off.
Kudos: 3





	Sneaky handjob from your loving girlfriend at the back of lecture hall

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Come on, finish your coffee now, or we’re going to miss the lecture. 

That’s true. I don’t look forward to quantitative methods either. Way too much maths for me. 

At least I’ve got you. The caffeine will try to keep you awake, and you will try to keep me awake. 

Yeah, let’s sit at the back. I don’t want anyone to interrupt my cozy afternoon nap. 

Shit, where are my notes from last time? 

You know what, forget about it. I’ve probably just left it in the dorm or somewhere. Can I take a look at yours?

Great, thanks. 

What? Don’t look at me like that. I know you’re secretly judging me again. At least I did the reading this time, okay?

Remember, I took this module so we could have the same timetable. So just be grateful that your loving girlfriend is even here in the first place. 

[a short pause]

Urgh, the professor always tries so hard to be funny. It’s almost embarrassing. 

Do you think he tests these lame jokes on his wife first to see if he’ll get a reaction? 

Hello? I asked you a question, dork!

The coffee clearly isn’t working so far. You’re zoning out already. 

Tell me, what were you daydreaming about? The snaps I sent you last night? 

[giggles] Stop blushing. I know you love a naughty little surprise. You didn’t tell me to stop. 

I mean, I got some new lingerie in the mail, and I thought, why not try them on and tease my poor boyfriend at the same time?

I’m curious, which one is your favourite?

The white set? I know you’d appreciate the garter belt and stockings. They make my legs look like they go on and on forever. 

[seductively] What about the corset pictures? You didn’t reply for a good ten minutes after you opened them. Were you doing what I think you were doing? 

Oh, come on. Don’t be shy. I see that look in your eyes. You even screenshotted some of the snaps. 

In fact, you love them so much, just talking about them is giving you a hard-on right now. I can tell something is *very* excited in your jeans.   
  
A bit too late to cross your legs now, don’t you think so? 

Hmm. It does appear that something down there needs to be taken care of. Let me get a feel of your crotch, just to be sure. 

I love tracing the outline of your cock. I wonder how it will react if I just slide my hands down your pants like this. 

Keep on taking notes. Act normal. You don’t want to be caught in public with your girlfriend giving you a handjob, right? 

That would be a surefire way to get kicked out of college. So, keep those moans down for me. Bite your lips if it helps. 

There we go. That’s my good boy. Paying attention in lectures, occasionally jotting down equations onto his notebook, even when I’m jacking him off under the table. 

It’s slowly growing larger and harder in my hands. It’s like I’m waking it up by gently stroking it back and forth. 

Don’t look down. There’s nothing of interest down here, remember? You just have to trust me with your little stiffy pal, and let me take care of it. 

Even when I can’t see it, I still know my way around your cock so well. The veins along the surface, the curve, I would never forget about it. 

Hold on, we need to get some lube down there. [spits a few times] That feels much better. Now I can stroke you as fast as I want. 

And while my palm is wrapped around your shaft, I’m going to use my fingertips to massage your balls gently. 

Shh. I know you love it. But don’t let anyone else see that I have my right hand deep in between your legs, servicing your rock hard cock. 

What’s the matter? Too scared to cum in public? Just do it anyways. There’s no use denying yourself when I’m finishing the job. 

Let me just run my thumb over the head of your cock. I know that’s the most sensitive part, and yet there’s nothing you can do about it. 

Come on, you can’t complain about me distracting you when you’ve made no effort to stop me. 

Actually, if you’ve given up on taking notes, why don’t you put the pen down and return the favour?

Here, let me guide you. Just slide your hand in between my thighs and feel how dripping wet I am. That’s how much I want you. 

Do you want a sneaky peek? [giggles] I’ll lift my skirt up for you. Just a quick glance, nothing more. 

You didn’t expect that, did you? All this time, I’ve been wearing those white, lacy panties underneath. Does it look better in person than those pictures?

Oh yes, peel them off with your fingers. I don’t want to wait any longer. I want you to touch me. Right now. 

[soft moans]

God, this is torture to me. Stop rubbing around the entrance. You could just slide your fingers right in. You know that I’m soaking wet for you. 

Sorry. I had to squeeze my legs to keep the noise down. We have to get each other off quietly, remember?

Faster, babe. I want you to finger me at the same pace I’m jerking you off. 

Oh my God. How did you do that? Your thumb is rubbing circles on my clit. That feels amazing. You’re a magician. 

I want to sit on your hand. Please. I’ll lean forward a bit so you can slide in and push your fingers up and inside me.

[moans and whimpers] Do you think you could get one more finger in there? Yes, please. Stretch my pussy as wide as you can. 

Slow down for now. I want to match your pace. That’s it. Now we’re getting each other off in sync. 

Try to follow my rhythm, okay? I’m going to speed up now. Long and hard strokes, with my fingers dancing around your shaft. 

Shit, I’m so close. You are driving me crazy right now. Don’t stop. God, please don’t stop.

Are you going to cum as well? Let’s do it together, okay? 

Don’t hold back now. Just cum with me. Please. Cum with me. 

[a short pause as she’s catching her breath]

Fuck, that was amazing. You just exploded in my hands. 

Yeah, I came so much as well. I’m sitting in a puddle of my own juices now. I feel bad for whoever is using this seat next period. 

God, you taste amazing as usual. I’ve been working so hard to milk all that delicious cum out of you. 

Gotta be careful. Can’t let anyone see me licking your cum off my hand in the middle of class. 

Thanks for making this lecture much more interesting, babe. 

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
